GUNSMOKE Clearning It Up MM for The Favor
by MarMar1
Summary: Kitty's reaction when John Crowley kisses her. Watch the episode and look at her face.


"Clearing It Up" MM for "The Favor"

a "Gunsmoke" story

by MarMar1

My first Gunsmoke story

Disclaimer: As if we didn't all know. Gunsmoke and characters all  
belong to Paramount/Viacom. What I own wouldn't have paid for dinner  
at Delmonico's. I will receive no profit for this other than the  
pleasure of writing it and sharing it. No infringement or disrespect  
intended. /8-

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the look on Kitty's face  
after Crowley kisses her. If you do not have a good mental picture  
of that, I suggest watching the episode before reading this little  
story. For those who do not have access to the episode and have  
never seen it, at least read a synopsis of the episode first. The  
look on Kitty's face after the kiss could be easily be  
misunderstood, hence my story. The title 'Clearing It Up' refers not  
only to some aspects of the story, but also to my attempt  
at 'clearing up' what is behind that look.

MM for "The Favor" Gunsmoke episode

Clearing It Up' by MarMar1 Dec 3, 2004

Like striking a match in a dark room, it was suddenly clear to  
Kitty what she must do. All the hours of turmoil, all the  
questions, attempting to fulfill conflicting obligations, trying  
to balance what she wanted and what was right, all those pressures  
were gone.

Entering her room, she had seen the reflection in the mirror  
over the mantel. The reflection of John Crowley behind her door. It  
was now so obvious why Thad's behavior had been so odd. Poor Thad,  
what had she done to him? What must he be thinking? Kitty realized  
she had put Thad in the same position she was confronting and she  
knew he was suffering in the same way.

John instantly understood; he could stay no longer; he had  
asked enough, perhaps too much, of her already. He prepared to  
leave, strapping on his gun and gathering his jacket. Kitty was  
aware of this, but only in one corner of her mind. She felt as if  
she were just now walking out of a heavy mist. The kind of mist that  
rests on the surface of a lake in the morning of late winter – not  
quite spring. The kind of mist that is thick and white and rolls  
across the water, obscuring not just the lake, but all the  
surrounding area as well. The kind of mist that vanishes once the  
sun shines over the horizon.

Kitty sat down under the weight of her realizations. Thad  
was suffering because of her. She had lied to Matt. Not a direct yes  
or no lie, but a lie even worse. He had accepted their conversation,  
her questions, about the blood, the people, the situation. Matt had  
trusted her to tell him what she knew and she had betrayed that  
trust. No matter that it had been for a good reason. No matter that  
she owed her life to John Crowley. She had misused Matt's trust in  
her and she had to make it right.

The heavy mist of confusion was rolling back, lifting, her  
mind racing to put all her thoughts in order. John was concerned,  
asked if Thad would say or do anything. She knew his concern was for  
her, not for himself. Concern that he may have caused her problems  
with her marshal friend'. John confirmed what she had been  
thinking, his ties to the fatal robbery and subsequent fatal  
gunfights. She had been afraid to know what had happened the night  
before, to know why John had killed that other man. It was more  
clear now. At least she had some foundation for believing in him  
beyond the debt she owed to him. The mist rolled farther back.

John approached her and she heard him say:

"Goodbye, Kitty."

Then, as she sat, still stunned by it all, John Crowley  
leaned down and kissed her and like the sun shining over the  
horizon, the last of the mist vanished. How clearly Kitty saw the  
situation and what she had to do. She momentarily kept her eyes  
closed in a futile attempt to block it out, but it couldn't work.  
The match had been struck and the darkness was gone. As John thanked  
her and turned, leaving her room, Kitty took a breath and  
straightened her back. Gathering the renegade's necklace from her  
bureau drawer, Kitty headed toward Matt's office to lay it all out  
in the true, direct way that was her custom.


End file.
